Medication containers with child resistant closures, i.e. which resist opening by children, are well known. However, the features which render a closure child resistant often cause closure to be difficult to open by seniors, i.e. older people, especially those with weak manual dexterity.
It is also known to provide medication containers with mechanism operated by opening and/or closure to indicate the time the next dosage of medication is to be taken, such information being especially useful for seniors with failing memories as well as of course for others.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a medication container which is both senior friendly and child resistant, which may also be provided with mechanism operated by opening and/or closure to indicate the next dosage time, and with which pre-packaged medication can be used.